Kindred Finds the Ice Queen
by Vynestus
Summary: Just a short story about a meeting between Kindred, and the Ice Queen Lissandra.


This is my first story, hopefully it's decent enough? I kind've had a hard time deciding on how to format it when I wrote it so sorry for the switch in perception and such. Like I said, my first story, but I hope I can get some good criticism on. Thanks

Wolf - What are we doing Lamb? Why did we come up here? What is there to eat up here?

Lamb - Keep calm Wolf, we will leave the mountain in time. Is that all you wish? To feed?

Wolf - It is all we want, Lamb. Let us kill.

Lamb - Do you not understand what they say Wolf? They scream, they writhe in pain, just to be taken away by us, let them have their petty time, I wish to have some of my own.

* There's a rumble up the mountain, large plumes of white powder start to grow and roll down the peaks*

Wolf - The Freljord is empty, Lamb. There is nothing here, only danger. Let us go where food is plenty, let us feed.

Lamb - you mustn't think only of food wolf, you see the avalanche, but you ponder about your next meal

* Kindred quickly scurried towards an overhanging ledge, but without a moment's thought, the snow and ice cracks below her hooves, and she falls into a crevasse*

Wolf - seee *he hisses out* there's only danger here, let us get out of here, let us go prey in Bilgewater

Lamb - Silence Wolf, we will eat in time

*The two look around in the dark, snow already covering the entrance, the rumbling of the avalanche dying down. A slight light glimmers off of Lamb, as snow dances and glitters around her feet. There's a low growl from wolf, whether it be by hunger, anger, or something else, Lamb doesn't know. After a few more moments of silence, the crack of off can be heard, Lamb scampers away as the ice below her just a second ago cracks, falling and twinkling like glass as it hits the surface below. The cracking continues, the twinkling turns to crashing as more ice begins to shatter beneath kindred, and they fall, their vision fading with a thud, the pouring of stattered glassy ice echoes and dampens in their ears*

The kindred soul wakes to the sound of ice against ice, Lamb blinks a few times, regaining her senses one at a time. First, her hearing, the low growl of wolf, increasing in volume slowly. Next taste of blood, cold in her mouth. Her fingers slowly warm up, feeling bruised and cold and hardly able to move them, as if her body was frozen in a block of ice. Finally her sight comes back, hazy at first, but the blue shimmer of light through stained glass shines into the floor she still lays upon. There is still small bits of snow and ice shards scattered here and there, but primarily the deep ocean blue ice her face lays against. She tries to roll onto get back, but she feels so weak… her strength seems to be sapped by the cavern. "Maybe Wolf was right, maybe this was a bad idea" her thoughts sliding through her mind as slow as the growl of wolf, coming back to her..

Lamb- Wolf, can you hear me? I'm sorry, help me up, it's lonely without your voice

The growling intensifies tenfold for just an instant before disappearing, with the sharp scratch of ice. A sharp pain jolts through Lamb. She loses the constant feeling that she shared with wolf, a part of her mind gone. Just gone… empty… after a few more moments of thought, the true emotion hit her. Loneliness.

With time losing a sense of meaning, Lambs head filled with thoughts, the frosted fur of her body no longer being taken into account. There were particular moments of rage, then despair. Dread, and then depression. Fury, but then it came back, the loneliness. She couldn't hear her companion, she could not talk to him, she could not feel him. He was gone. Thoughts of reasoning came into her head, denial, but she knew, she was smart, she knew that there would be an end, she hoped that she would be at that same end, but this was not the case. The only thing in her body was the deep sorrow caused by this travesty. Only the deep sorrow, caused by this ice. This accursed ice. Her eyes slowly closed. The world around her turned darker every moment. Finally it stopped, the pain ceased.

Lamb exhales, her mouth shakes a moment. She had fallen under. "Why am I not dead yet" she asked, the voice hardly able to escape her frozen lips, her frozen body, her frozen essence.

In a disorienting haze, Lamb can feel the ice beneath her slide away from under her, being suspended. She lifts her head just enough to see the curling and spiking ice rolling over the ground, a tall lithe blue rising out of it.

"What is this?" Lamb exhales. From somewhere off in the echoing crevasse a grunt is let out, her eye kids drop again, being reminded of the absence of wolf and his constant growling and urging.

The clatter of hooves against glass. Lambs arms dangle at the sides her body being supported in a seat of some sort.

"You should've known kindred? Or is it only Lamb now?" The sounds both sharp in words and voice. Lamb rolls her head up slowly, her neck hardly able to withstand the weight. Lissandra is displayed to Lamb before her eyelids close once again, the light in this room, too bright. Much too bright.

Lamb can feel the the biting fingers of Lissandra grabbing a hold of her arms. Her arms are lifted up, like she's being inspected. Foul thoughts of what was about to happen raced through Lambs head. Her arms are dropped once again at her sides, still slumped up in a chair. Hardly a chair without the comfort though.

Footsteps, or more of just pounding enters the room. The voice is a man's, gravelly, but booming and low, resounding in Lambs ears. "Kill her," it says, carelessness in his voice "she entered our territory, she signed her death the moment her feet touched the snow of the mountains."

"No" back to the edged voice. With that simple word, the other beast was silenced, perhaps because he had nothing else to say, or maybe he was too afraid. "This one has potential. She came her alone, and she's still her. Any other animal would have had their instincts running. Not this one though. There's something about her." The voice bounced around the hollow cavern. Lamb took in the words slowly, understanding them one at a time.

After a small bout of silence that seemed like an eternity, she looked up once again. Lissandra looked at her carefully, not making eye contact, but she was summing up Lamb with simple glances. Behind Lissandra was trundle, a frown on the repulsive troll face. He stood, leaning on his long block of ice. Boneshiver Lamb had heard it called. A fitting name.

Trundle became restless and stormed out with a groan. Lissandra paid him no attention as he left, only looking down at Lamb. "What brought you here Lamb? Did you come for me? You surely must know that I don't plan to be ending any time soon" Lamb looked up at her, the ebony face still bright, contrary to the dark, wet, frozen fur that covered the rest of her body. The mask of a wolf is what was pure in this hell.

"What is it? You first won't move and now you won't speak, yet you still live. You laid there for weeks. I expected you to die in the first few days, but no, there was something that held you in this world. You laid there for weeks, freezing, shivering, sometimes even whimpering. What was it? Why would someone so powerful as you whimper? Is it because you lost your friend?"

Lambs head peaked up at Lissandra. A grin spread across the Ice Queen's face upon finally obtaining the attention of Lamb. Lamb growled. She had never growled. She had never even thought about it. That was Wolf's job, to be the scary one. She was to bring upon calm death. If only there was another like her, to bring her to the end swiftly. To see Lissandra in all her beauty. The beauty of the Ice Queen. Lamb sat and pondered how Lissandra would struggle when her end. A faint radiance grew within Lamb. She could see it clearly. Lissandra would run. Just run and run, but fail. Fail to escape Wolf's maw. His teeth would clear her soul from her withered body. If it took her to the ends of the earth, Wolf would be there for her. The radiance in Lambs heart grew, but only lissandra lie in her vision now. The tall blue figure, once human, but far from it now. Too corrupted to even pass for a human at her current state.

"Join me Lamb. Help me bring an end to this world. You may have all the free pickings you want. You may scour the earth that i will bring, and you may take whatever you wish from it." There's an honestly to Lissandras voice. It's repulsive. Lamb knows this. The world will meet its end one day too. That will be when kindred ends.

A faint memory sparked in her memory. A promise she made. About the end. Lamb runs it through her head, repeatedly. The promise she made to Wolf. The ever curious wolf. "I want to chase again, little Lamb" he said to her. She always found amusement in his title for her. Little Lamb. She smiled gently as the memory resumed. "I want to chase again, little Lamb."

"There are always more," she whispered into his ear. "Until the day there is only Kindred" Her voice set off Wolf, always hungry, gleeful of the eternal hunt. He turned to her, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "And then.." he spoke, not with his usually gritty voice. His honest voice, to Lamb. "Will you run from me?" Lamb looked to wolf, the undying gentleness on her face. "I would never run from you, dear Wolf"

Lissandra ran her fingers down Lambs cheeks, leaving a frosty lays over her face, but hardly noticed by the already numb Lamb. "Speak to me Lamb. Tell me, how the world will bow before you. They will have no choice"

"That is not the way the world is supposed to be" Lamb sat. Her tongue enunciating each syllable one at a time. Her calm voice was just loud enough to be picked up by Lissandra. Lissandra pushed her palm towards Lambs chest. Lamb could feel it inside her. It was like her body was being replaced with ice. Her insides freezing over. Her body losing control. The anguish shown through to her face, giving Lissandra a look at the pain she had caused. The last thing Lamb saw was the grin on Lissandra's face, before it all went black.


End file.
